Characters
Here is a list of all the characters in the Super Mario series, and their links. 18-Volt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/18-Volt 5-Volt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/5-Volt 9-Volt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/9-Volt A. Coz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/A._Coz Ace, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ace Ackpow, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ackpow Admiral Bobbery, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Admiral_Bobbery Advisor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Advisor Aerodent, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Aerodent Akiki, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Akiki Alarm Clock, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alarm_Clock Alena, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alena Alex, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alex Ali Mustafa, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ali_Mustafa Alien, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alien Alien Bunny, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_Bunny Allie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Allie Alligator Dundee, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alligator_Dundee Almighty Goomba, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Almighty_Goomba Alyssa Milano, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Alyssa_Milano Amp, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Amp Amy Rose, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose Ana and Kat, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ana_and_Kat Ana's Crew, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ana's_Crew Ancient Minister, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Minister Angelica, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Angelica Angelo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Angelo Animal Friends, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Friends Anonster, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Anonster Antasma, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Antasma Anthony Scapelli, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Scapelli Appleby, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Appleby Aqualea, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Aqualea Dr. Arewo Stein, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Arewo_Stein Arfur, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Arfur Arich, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Arich Armored Harriers, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Armored_Harriers Army Dillo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Army_Dillo Army Hammer Bro, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Army_Hammer_Bro Art and Deco, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Art_and_Deco Ashley and Red, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley_and_Red Audience, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Audience Aunt Luigenna, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Aunt_Luigeena Awabo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Awabo Axem Black, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Axem_Black Axem Green, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Axem_Green Axem Pink, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Axem_Pink Axem Red, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Axem_Red Axem Yellow, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Axem_Yellow Azalea, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Azalea B. Coz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/B._Coz B. Locker, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/B._Locker Ba-Boom, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ba-Boom Babs, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Babs Baby Bowser, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bowser Baby Daisy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Daisy Baby Donkey Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Donkey_Kong Baby Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Kong Baby Luigi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Luigi Baby Peach, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Peach Baby Rosalina, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Rosalina Baby Wario, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Wario Baby Yoshi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Yoshi Bachelor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bachelor Baffle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baffle Bahamutt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bahamutt Hamma, Bamma, and Flare, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Hamma%2C_Bamma%2C_and_Flare Banana Bird, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Banana_Bird Banana Bird Queen, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Banana_Bird_Queen Banana Fairy Princess, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Banana_Fairy_Princess Bandy Andy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bandy_Andy Banktoad, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Banktoad Banjo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Banjo Barb, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Barb Barbos, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Barbos Barfatronic Lavachomper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Barfatronic_Lavachomper Barnacle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Barnacle Baron Brrr, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_Brrr Barry, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Barry Barter, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Barter Bashmaster, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bashmaster Battle T., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_T. Bazaar, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bazaar Bazooka, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bazooka Bean, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bean Beanbean Guard, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Beanbean_Guard Bear, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bear Bedsmith, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bedsmith Beetle Mania Toad, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Beetle_Mania_Toad Beezo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Beezo Belcha, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Belcha Beldam, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Beldam Belltop, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Belltop Belome, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Belome Benny, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Benny Bestovius, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bestovius Bessie Bass, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bessie_Bass Beth, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Beth Betsy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Betsy Bianca, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bianca Biff Atlas, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Biff_Atlas Bi'fun, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bi'fun Big Bad Wolf, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bad_Wolf Big Bertha, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bertha Big Bullet Bill, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bullet_Bill Big Bungee Piranha, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bungee_Pirahna Big Chomp and Little Chomp, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Chomp_and_Little_Chomp Big Daddy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Daddy Big Lantern Ghost, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Lantern_Ghost Big Massif, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Massif Big Mr. I, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Mr._I Big Penguin, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Penguin Big PIranha Plant, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Piranha_Plant Big Piranha Plant, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Piranha_Plant Big the Cat, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Big_the_Cat Bigger Boo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bigger_Boo Bingo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bingo Boards, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boards Bink, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bink Biokinton, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Biokinton Bird, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bird_%28Mobile_Golf%29 Bird, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bird_%28Super_Mario_Land_2%29 Birdley, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Birdley Birdo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Birdo Bizzy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bizzy Bjorn, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bjorn Blablanadon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blablanadon Black Cat, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat Black Chest Demon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Chest_Demon Black Dog, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Dog Black Dragon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Dragon Black Jewel, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Jewel Black Jibberjay, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Jibberjay Black Mage, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Mage Koopa Bros., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Koopa_Bros. Blanka, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blanka Blappy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blappy Blarfle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blarfle Blarggwich, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blarggwich Blaze the Cat, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_the_Cat Bleak, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bleak Bleu, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bleu Blinky, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blinky Blitty, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blitty Blizza, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blizza Blizzard, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzard Blizzard Midbus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzard_Midbus Blizzaurus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzaurus Bloat, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bloat Blooey, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blooey Bloomsday, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bloomsday Blooper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blooper Blubi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blubi Blue, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blue Red and Blue Goomba, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Red_and_Blue_Goomba Blue Paratroopa, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Paratroopa Blue Toad, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Toad Bluey the Walrus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bluey_the_Walrus Blunder, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Blunder Bluster Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bluster_Kong Bob, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bob Bob-omb Squad, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bob-omb_Squad Bob-omba, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bob-omba Bobo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bobo Boddle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boddle Boddle's Assistant, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boddle's_Assistant Bogmire, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bogmire Bog Monster, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bog_Monster Bomberman, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bomberman Bomberto, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bomberto Bombette, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bombette Bonechill, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bonechill Boneheads, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boneheads Bones,http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bones Bonetail, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bonetail Boodin, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boodin Boolossus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boolossus Boom, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boom Boom Boom, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boom_Boom Boomer, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boomer_%28Donkey_Kong_Country_3%3A_Dixie_Kong's_Double_Trouble%29 Boomer, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boomer_%28Super_Mario_RPG%29 Boomer, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boomer_%28Super_Paper_Mario%29 Boos of Luigi's Mansion, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boos_of_Luigi's_Mansion Bootler, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bootler Border Bros., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Border_Bros. Boshi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boshi Bottles, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bottles Bouldergeist, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bouldergeist Bowletta, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowletta Bowser, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser Bowser Imposter, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser_Impostor Bowser???, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser%3F%3F%3F Bowser Jr., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser_Jr. Bowser Memory ML, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser_Memory_ML Bowser's father, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser's_father Bowser's sister, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser's_sister Bowyer, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bowyer Box Boy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Box_Boy Boy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Boy Bozzo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bozzo Bramble, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bramble Brash, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brash Brawl Doll, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brawl_Doll Brian, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brian Brian Bonsall, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brian_Bonsall Brickle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brickle Bridget the Baker, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bridget_the_Baker Brighton, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brighton Britta, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Britta Brobot, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brobot Broggy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Broggy Broque Madame, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Broque_Madame Bruce, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce Brutius Maximus Grouchimus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Brutius_Maximus_Grouchimus Bub, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bub Bub-ulber, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bub-ulber Bubbles, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_%28Mario_and_Luigi%3A_Superstar_Saga%29 Bubbles, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_%28Clu_Clu_Land%29 Bubble Plant, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bubble_Plant Bubbler the Octopus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbler_the_Octopus Bud, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bud Bud and Missy's mother, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bud_and_Missy's_mother Bullet Bill, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bullet_Bill Bumper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bumper Bundt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bundt Bunsen, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bunsen Burt the Bashful, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Burt_the_Bashful Burt Brothers, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Burt_Brothers Businessman, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Businessman Butterfingers, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Butterfingers Buzz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Buzz Buzzar, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Buzzar Cackletta, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cackletta Cactuar, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cactuar Cactus King, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cactus_King Candy Clone, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Clone Candy Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Kong Cannon Pianta, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cannon_Pianta Captain Abidab, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Abidab Captain Clump, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Clump Captain Falcon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Falcon Captain Gills, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Gills Captain Goomba, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Goomba Captain Olimar, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Olimar Captain Toad, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Toad Captain Shy Guy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Shy_Guy Captain Skull. http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Skull Captain Syrup, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Syrup Carlton, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/CarltonCarpaccio, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Carpaccio Carrie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie Carson, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Carson Catbat, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Catbat Chad, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chad Chakron, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chakron Chan, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chan Chap, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chap_%28blue%29 Chap, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chap_%28green%29 Chas, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chas Chain Chomp, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chain_Chomp Chan, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chan Chanterelle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chanterelle Charlie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie Charlieton, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Charlieton Charmy Bee, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Charmy_Bee Charold, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Charold Chauncey, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chauncey Chaz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chaz Cheep Cheep, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cheep_Cheep Cheepskipper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cheepskipper Cheepy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cheepy Cheepy's mother, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cheepy's_mother Chef Shimi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chef_Shimi Chef Spore, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chef_Spore Chef Torte, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chef_Torte Cher, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cher Cherie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cherie Chester, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chester Chet, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chet_%28Mario_Tennis%3A_Power_Tour%29 Chet, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chet_%28Super_Paper_Mario%29 Chet Rippo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chet_Rippo Chief Chilly, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Chilly Chief Quimby, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Quimby Bully, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Bully Chomp Country, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chomp_Country Chomp Keeper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chomp_Keeper Chompy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chompy Chopperbird, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chopperbird Chortlebot, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chortlebot Chris, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chris Chuck Quizmo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chuck_Quizmo Chuckie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chuckie Chuckleroot, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chuckleroot Chuckolator, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chuckolator Chun-Li, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chun-Li Chunky Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Chunky_Kong Clawgrip, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clawgrip Clapper the Seal, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clapper_the_Seal Clay, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clay Cleftor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cleftor Clerk, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clerk Cloaker, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cloaker Clockwork Soldiers, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clockwork_Soldiers Clog, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clog Clog Monster, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clog_Monster Cloud N. Candy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_N._Candy Cloudjin, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudjin Clown-a-Round, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Clown-a-Round Co-Star Luma, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Co-Star_Luma Coach, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Coach_%28Mario_Party_Advance%29 Coach, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Coach_%28Super_Mario_Galaxy%29 Commander Shroob, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Shroob Confucious, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Confucious Congazuma, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Congazuma Conker the Squirrel, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Conker_the_Squirrel Conn, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Conn CooKoo Bird, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/CooKoo_Bird Cork and Cask, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cork_and_Cask Corporal Paraplonk, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Corporal_Paraplonk Cortez, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cortez Cosmic Luigi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Luigi Cosmic Mario, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Mario Cosmic Spirit, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Spirit Count Bleck, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Count_Bleck Count Cannoli, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Count_Cannoli Count Down, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Count_Down Cowboy Jed, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cowboy_Jed Count Zoltan Dracula, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Count_Zoltan_Dracula Crab, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Crab Cractus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cractus Cranky Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cranky_Kong Cranky Kong's great grandfather, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cranky_Kong's_great_grandfather Crate Guy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Crate_Guy Craw Daddy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Craw-Daddy Crazy Hand, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Hand Cream the Rabbit, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_the_Rabbit Crimewave Clyde, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Crimewave_Clyde Croco, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Croco Crystal King, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_King Cuby, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cuby Cuckoo Condor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cuckoo_Condor Cudge, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cudge Culex, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Culex Curator, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Curator Curt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Curt Cutter, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cutter Cybele, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cybele Cyndi Lauper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cyndi_Lauper Cyrrus, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrrus Czar Dragon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Czar_Dragon Dancing Jewels, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_Jewels Dancing Monkeys, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_Monkeys Dane T., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dane_T. Daniella, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Daniella Dark Bowser, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Bowser Dark Fawful, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Fawful Dark Pit, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Pit Dark Star, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Star Dark Star Core, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Star_Core Darkly, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Darkly Dashell, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dashell David Horowutz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/David_Horowitz Davy Bones, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Davy_Bones Dazzle, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dazzle Dead Bones, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Bones Dealin' Delbert, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dealin'_Delbert Mad-Bomber, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mad-Bomber Dedar, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dedar Destructors, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Destructors Dhalsim, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dhalsim Diamond Academy Audience, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Academy_Audience Diamond City Rough, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_City_Roughs Diamond Police, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Police Diamond Troll, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Troll Diddy Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Diddy_Kong Dimentio, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dimentio Ding-A-Ling, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ding-A-Ling Dimomighty, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dinomighty The Dinosaurs, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dinosaurs Director, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Director Dirk Drain-Head, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dirk_Drain-Head Dixie Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dixie_Kong Doc Freud, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_Freud Dodo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dodo Doe T., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Doe_T. Dogadon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dogadon Dogu, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dogu Doll Boy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Doll_Boy Domino, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Domino Don Bongo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Bongo Don Pianta, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Pianta Don the Sparrow, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Don_the_Sparrow Donkey Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong Donkey Kong Jr., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Jr. Donny, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Donny Doopliss, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Doopliss Doot-Doot Sisters, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Doot-Doot_Sisters Hosn and Dosn, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Hosn_and_Dosn Dorguy the First, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dorguy_the_First Dorguy the Second, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dorguy_the_Second Dorguy the Third, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dorguy_the_Third Dorrie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dorrie Dottie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dottie Double Tusk, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Tusk Down Under Land Mayor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Down_Under_Land_Mayor Dr. Crygor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Crygor Dr. Eggman, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Eggman Dr. Frankenstein, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Frankenstein Dr. Light, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Light Dr. Nerdnick, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Nerdnick Dr. Payne, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Payne Dr. Sheldon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Sheldon Dr. Sigmund Fruitcake, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Sigmund_Fruitcake Dr. Snoozemore, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Snoozemore Dr. Sporis Von Fungenstein, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Sporis_Von_Fungenstein Dr. T. Garden, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._T._Garden Dr. Toadley, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Toadley Dr. Toby, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Toby Dr. Topper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Topper Dr. Waldo Bloom, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Waldo_Bloom Dr. Wily, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Wily Drago, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Drago Dragonlord, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonlord Dragonzamasu, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonzamasu Dread Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dread_Kong Dream Stone's Spirit, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Stone's_Spirit Dreamy Luigi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamy_Luigi Dribble and Spitz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dribble_and_Spitz Drill Bit, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Drill_Bit Driver, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Driver Drumstick, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Drumstick Dry Bones, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Bones Dry Bowser, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dry_Bowser Dual Dragon, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Dragon Duck Hunt, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Duck_Hunt Duke, Lulu, and Rockman, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Duke%2C_Lulu%2C_and_Rockman Dumb Drum, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dumb_Drum Dunk, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dunk Dupree, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dupree Dweezil, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dweezil Dyllis, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dyllis Dyna and Mite, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Dyna_and_Mite E-123 Omega, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/E-123_Omega Earth Link, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Link E.C., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/E.C. Eddie the Mean Old Yeti, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie_the_Mean_Old_Yeti Eddy the Mask, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eddy_the_Mask Edison, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Edison Eely-Mouth, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eely-Mouth Eggman Nega, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eggman_Nega Elden, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elden Elder, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elder Elder Princess Shroob, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elder_Princess_Shroob Eldstar, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eldstar Electro Blooper, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Electro_Blooper Elephant Ogre, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elephant_Ogre Ella, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ella Ellie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie Ellie the Elephant, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_the_Elephant Ellie Mae, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_Mae Elroy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elroy Elvin Parsley, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elvin_Parsley Elvira, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elvira Elvis Presley, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Elvis_Presley Emi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Emi Emily, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Emily Emogoblin, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Emogoblin Emperor Ed, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Ed Enguarde the Swordfish, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Enguarde_the_Swordfish Erik, Baleog, and Olaf, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Erik%2C_Baleog%2C_and_Olaf Ernie Hudson, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ernie_Hudson Espio the Chamelion, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Espio_the_Chamelion Eve, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eve Excess Express Conductor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Excess_Express_Conductor Excess Express Engineer, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Excess_Express_Engineer Expresso the Ostrich, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Expresso_the_Ostrich Exor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Exor Extermintor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Exterminator Eyerok, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Eyerok Factory Chief, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Factory_Chief Fahr Outpost Mayor, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fahr_Outpost_Mayor Falco Lombardi, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Falco_Lombardi Fan Kids in the Shop, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_Kids_in_the_Shop Fat Guy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fat_Guy Fautso, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fautso Fauster, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fauster Fava, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fava Fawful, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fawful Fay, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fay Fearsome 5, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fearsome_5 Fice T., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fice_T. Fiery Dino Piranha, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fiery_Dino_Pirahna Fire and Thunder Gods, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_and_Thunder_Gods Fire God, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_God Fire Necky, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Necky Fishmael, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fishmael Flab Boys, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flab_Boys Flaky, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flaky Flamm, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flamm Flavio, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flavio Fleep, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fleep Fleet Roc, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fleet_Roc Flight, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flimm, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flimm Flint Cragley, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flint_Cragley Flit, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flit Maude and Flo, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Maude_and_Flo F.L.U.D.D, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/F.L.U.D.D. Fluffy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fluffy Flurl, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flurl Flurrie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flurrie Flutter, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flutter_%28Mario_Party_Advance%29 Flutter, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Flutter_%28Yoshi's_Island%29 Foreman Spike, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Foreman_Spike Fox McCloud, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fox_McCloud Fracktail, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fracktail Francesca Pianta, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Francesca_Pianta Francis, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Francis Frankenstein's Monster, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Frankenstein's_Monster Frankie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Frankie Franky, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Franky Fred, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fred Fret, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fret Friendly Floyd, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Friendly_Floyd Frogfucius, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Frogfucius Frogfucius' Student, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Frogfucius'_Student Froggy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Froggy Fronk, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fronk Frost T., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Frost_T. Frosty, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Frosty Fryguy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fryguy Fugu, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fugu Funfun, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Funfun Funky Kong, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Funky_Kong T-Bear, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/T-Bear The Fuzz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fuzz Fuzzipede, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Fuzzipede Gabbro, ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Gabbro Galrog, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Galrog Game Bot, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Bot Game Guy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Guy Ganondorf, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ganondorf Garamond, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Garamond Garbage Boy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Garbage_Boy Gardener, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Gardener Garf, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Garf Garro, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Garro Garson, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Garson Gary, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Gary_%28Super_Paper_Mario%29 Gary, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Gary_%28Mario_Tennis%3A_Power_Tour%29 Gaz, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Gaz Gene, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Gene General Guy, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/General_Guy General Klump, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/General_Klump General White, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/General_White Genie, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Genie Genie of the Land, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Genie_of_Aladdin's_Lamp Geno, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Geno George Washington, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/George_Washingtoad Ghastly King, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ghastly_King Ghosts, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost Ghost T., http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_T. Ghosts of Christmas, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Ghosts_of_Christmas Giant Bee, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Bee Giant Kosha, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Kosha Giant Clam, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Clam Giant Snake, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Snake Giant Spear Man, http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Spear_Man Category:Browse